


Never Had a Friend Like US!

by SpoopyPastelDad



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyPastelDad/pseuds/SpoopyPastelDad
Summary: What if you go on a vacation and clean these three lamps, and BOOM! Four genies appeared and you found out you and your friend can date them to set them free? This will be a very interesting vacation, and maybe even after..TW:-Drug use-Homophobia-Racism-Graphic details of Sal's scars-Possible sex scenes
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps, Todd Morrison/Neil, Travis Phelps/Phillip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Never Had a Friend Like US!

TW: Homophobia and homophobic slurs

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!” A golden cross was thrown out to the lake as a golden hair man screamed his lungs out. Travis sat down on the grass, frustrated about his father’s behavior towards his boyfriend, well, now EX-boyfriend. He rashly pulled out his phone, looking for a number. He paused at the name ‘Neil’, and immediately called it. 

“Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.”   
“Click”

“Hey Trav, whassup?” A soothing voice answered, comforting Travis a bit, but that didn’t quite stop the tears from forming and rolling down his warm cheeks. “I fucked up Neil, I shouldn’t have my dad meet Phillip. He wouldn’t stop saying so much shit to us. An-and Phillip just broke up with me, fuck, he broke up with me!” He couldn’t stop from crying, as hard as he can try, he just couldn’t. “Whoa, breathe Travis. Where are you right now?” Neil was obviously concerned, there was movement and cars heard from his end, ‘He must be driving’. Travis thought, “Lake Wendigo..” “Okay, I’m heading there right now. Remember to breathe and think about our vacation that’s coming up.” He nodded in response before agreeing vocally. 

He still couldn’t believe what just happened over the past hour, all he could think about was the short ocean blue hair and the bright smile Phillip has, the funky spark he showed everytime he talks about his most interesting topics, the sweet cigarette flavored kisses he would give every time Travis comes over, how perfectly fitting their hands are together when they go out on dates. God, he misses him already. He ruffled up his hair and looked at the body of water, takes a deep breath and remembers that him and Neil are going out on a “surprise adventure” Neil was holding. A smile broke out finally, that one thought is giving him some hope after this shit show.

“Mind staying on the phone, Trav? I want to make sure you’ll be okay ‘till I get there.” Neil turns to the dirt road that leads to the lake, but he knew it was going to take a bit. Travis’ dad was never the supportive father he needed, but the fact that Phillip broke it off because of his father, he was pissed and worried about Travis, who wouldn’t? He realised there was no answer, “Travis? You there?” “Ye-yeah? Sorry, I spaced out. Are you almost here?” Travis replied with that child-like shock tone, Neil sighed with relief and smiles, “I’m on the dirty road, but I don’t think I’m close. How are you feeling now?” “Still shitty, but better. I really need a smoke.” Neil was bewildered by that reply, “You smoke? Since when?” He doesn’t remember him ever smoking, but yet again, he does mention he doesn’t like the smell of cigarettes being in his spaces. ‘Good to know he respects people’s spaces.’ Another fact in the imaginary Travis journal. “I guess since our senior year..? It was after Phillip and I..” There was a brief of silence, and then a deep sigh, “y’know.” “Yeah, I gotcha. Hey, I’m by that big grand tree, where at the lake are you?” He turned passing a giant, old, and wildering tree and slowed the car down and skimmed the area. “Near the hanging tree, you’ll spot me. You always do.” They both laughed. Of course Neil can spot him, his tan skin always looked amazing with his short golden hair. High chance he’s wearing his iconic purple long sleeve but he has been wearing some of Phillip’s clothes because of the “grunge look” he likes.

He spots Travis and grins wide, “Hey guess what?” He can see him move to adjust with his phone on the ground on speaker, “What?”

“HOOOOOOOOONNNKKK”

Travis screams and jumps, looking back to spot Neil’s navy blue truck with a dreadlocked, shit grinning man poking his head out of the window. “Surprise!” Travis nearly had a heart attack and scolded, “You almost killed me fucker! Get out there so we can fight!” He hung up his phone and stood up, walking towards the vehicle. Neil turns his car off and gets out, “Hope you’re not gonna punch my face haha!” He laughs as Travis smirks devilishly before he grabs Neil and picks him up as he walks towards the lake, “No, but I am gonna throw you in the lake!” Neil does a playful scream and squirms around, “Wait wait wait! Let me at least take my stuff out before you do that! C’mon man!” They both laugh and Neil was put down, “I’m joking, I’m not that much of an asshole.” Travis gave him the brightest smile he could muster, he felt safe again and was relieved Neil is his best friend now. And Neil knew this, it would be the perfect time to talk about it. “So, want to get in the truck? So we can talk about what happened?” Travis only nods as he makes sure he has everything, remembering the cross was in the lake, “Oh um believe it or not, but I threw my cross into the lake.” “Holy shit, you serious? This whole thing really does bother ya, huh?” Neil was surprised by that. Ever since they met in high school, he always wore that cross because it was some heirloom from his father. He’s really upset if he threw it like it was garbage. “Yeah...That bastard really fucked up. Let’s get in the car, I have everything.” He started heading to the car, “It’s still unlocked right?” Neil follows suit and nods, “Yep, you get to pick the channel this time.”

Neil starts the car again and drives back on the dirt road, the New Hit Song “Poker Face” by Lady Gaga is blasting the radio, Travis rolls his window down and looks at the trees they passed. “I’m ready to talk.” Neil immediately lowers the music down, “Okay, if you want to stop just say the word.” Travis sighs and mentally prepares himself, “You know I wanted them to meet, Phillip wanted to meet with him, Father wanted me to settle down, so I thought why not? I told him that he’ll meet the man I fell for, and warned Phillip that my dad would make some homophobic comments. Phillip was fine with that, Father wasn’t okay but promised he would behave. But when we met at his house, he just...snapped. He said he couldn’t stand his son being a faggot and hates the idea of two men together. He started shitting on Phillip’s looks and called him a satan-worshiper. I couldn’t handle it and told Phillip we’re leaving. I couldn’t deal with hearing all of that shit to my boyfriend, y'know? We left and as much as I apologized, he just said “I want to break up”. I asked him why, but he wouldn’t even tell me. He just walked to his motorcycle and left. He wouldn’t answer my calls or my texts, I don’t know what I did wrong.” His eyes started tearing up as his voice broke, Neil was furious. Why the fuck did Phillip do that? Neil was gripping the wheel, wanting to drive to Phillip’s house to call him out for it. But he knew he needs to support his friend first, “Phillip and Kenneth are jackasses for doing that shit. You don’t deserve any of that, I'm really sorry for that happening to you bud.” Travis just shrugs, but gives a sad smile as a thank you.

They ride down in silence, it was obvious he didn’t want to talk about it anymore, but Neil still wants him to be excited for tomorrow. “All packed? I promise you’ll love the surprise!” His brightful grin only made Travis happy and excited, “Totally, but I do hope that it isn’t ALL vintage shit-” They both laughed, Neil loves old and vintage things, it was one thing that made Travis interested in being his friend, granted it was because of the vintage look of the church and his cross, but nonetheless, they became friends. The road was no longer dirt and now concrete and asphalt. They kept chatting and chatting, Neil completely forgot to take him to his apartment and they ended up in Neil’s house. “Oh shit, we should probably get to your place so you can at least get your stuff-” Travis laughs at the fact the smartest friend he has, can have a brain fart. “Yeah, let’s get my shit and then pass the fuck out!” Neil nearly lost his shit, before reversing and heading to Travis’ home.

End of Chapter 0

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, this is my first try making a long story/fanfiction! I really hope guys like it so far, I'll hopefully try to post a new chapter twice a month. But this is my first big project, so please be patient with me as I want to make it as enjoyable as possible for you guys! Please message me on what you think about this on my Instagram @pastel.boy.cosplay!


End file.
